


a story set on the boss' birthday

by kitanthony



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Wayland Home for Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was August 18th again. Elias stayed in bed late for the first time in months, in an attempt to make the day shorter..."</p><p>In the Wayland Home for Boys, the young Carl Elias plans on spending it as low-key as possible. His roommate, employee and friend Anthony, however, has different ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story set on the boss' birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just two hours too late to post it while it was still the actual day, but I haven't slept yet so it still counts in my opinion. The day isn't over until I go to sleep.  
> Anyway, this is for my favorite mob boss for this special holiday.  
> Happy birthday, boss. Hope you enjoy.

 

It was August 18th again. Elias stayed in bed late for the first time in months, in an attempt to make the day shorter.

Anthony came back to their room from his shower and nudged Elias. “Boss, you getting up? I’ve got the line for the shower on hold for you.” That meant there was probably at least one kid with a bloody nose or worse and Anthony would be stuck in the behavioral correction room starting tomorrow.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Elias replied, voice monotone as ever.

“Yeah well I did, so, y’know…” Anthony didn’t dare try to order Elias to do something, but he hoped he wouldn’t let the gesture go to waste.

“I’ll be right there.”

Anthony nodded and headed back into the hall to stand guard at the bathroom door. Before he left their bedroom he heard a quiet, “Thank you, Anthony,” from his friend. That alone made it all worth it to him.

-

After Elias got out of the shower, he returned to his room to find Anthony waiting for him. Their bedside table was moved closer to Elias’ bed and more towards the middle of the room to make a makeshift seat and table. On the cleared-off surface of the table sat a large take-out container. He gave Anthony a suspicious look. “Anthony…”

Anthony stood up straighter and tried to look inconspicuous. “Yes, boss?”

“Did you conveniently forget that I asked you not to do anything for my birthday?” Elias had only told him a few times every month since they met.

“Oh.” Anthony feigned surprise. “Is it your birthday, boss? I didn’t know since you never told me when your birthday was.”

“Anthony…”

Anthony sighed. “Fine. I give. I wanted to do something for your birthday. I just felt the need to do something for you to show that I was thankful for all the stuff you’ve done for me. It’s nothing big, just something to help us enjoy the day.” He lowered his head. “I’m sorry for disrespecting your wishes, sir.”

Elias tsked at him.

Anthony waited to be scolded or punished. Elias was a good and kind boss, and they had been in a tentative relationship for a little while, but Anthony disobeyed a direct order and he expected their might be consequences. Of course, he decided it was worth the risk anyway. It always was, if it meant a chance at making Elias happy.

Instead of sharp words, Elias kept his charming demeanor and simply teased, “You gave in far easier than I thought you would. I’m a little surprised at you.”

Anthony looked up to see his boss was actually holding back a genuine smile. His lips quirked up at the corners in response. “Well, I was trying not to ruin your day too much by keeping it up, since that would rather defeat the purpose of this whole thing.”

Elias nodded in understanding. “I see. And do I want to know what this is?” He looked pointedly at the styrofoam container.

“I think you oughtta take a look and find out, sir,” Anthony said. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Hm.” Elias sat on the edge of the bed. Popping the tabs on the container, he lifted the styrofoam lid to find a stack of pancakes, with fruit and whip cream arranged to make a smiley face. He looked back up at his friend, unamused. “Really, Anthony?”

Anthony barked a laugh. “Yeah, I wanted it to say Happy Birthday, but I didn’t exactly have an input on it.”

Elias took a whiff of the food in the container. “Smells fresh. When did you have time to get this?”

“I had one of our boys run and get it this morning. He came back while you were in the shower. Got the kid’s price and everything.”

“I presumed as much from the…cheery nature of my breakfast.” Then Elias looked back up at Anthony. “You had him buy it?”

“It’s a special occasion, boss.” Anthony shrugged, trying to seem casual. “If I hadn’t sent the kid with a little cash, he would’ve come back with the first thing he could grab and I couldn’t risk it.”

“Come here.”

Anthony obeyed and sat next to Elias when directed. “Sir?”

“Look at this food, Anthony.”

Blinking down at the pancakes, Anthony asked, “Is something wrong with it?”

“Mm. There’s far too much of it. I honestly can’t believe this is from the kids’ menu, it’s enormous.”

Anthony played along, “Sorry, boss. Is there anything I can do to fix it?”

Elias picked up the plastic fork from next to the container and drew a light line through the middle of the stack, using just enough pressure to cut through the whipped cream smile. “Is this agreeable?”

Anthony hummed in thought as though they were plotting some kind of important strategy. He held his hand out for the fork and, when it was placed in his hand, used it to adjust the line so the part on Elias’ side was a little bigger than the other.

“Interesting counter offer,” Elias commented. He held out a hand. “I accept.”

Anthony grinned and shook his friend’s hand, passing him back the fork. “You first, sir.”

-

Once the container had been polished clean, Anthony asked his boss if they could sneak out and make a “quick trip.”

Elias knew it was a ploy to take him somewhere for his birthday, but decided to go along with it. _Since he put so much work into it_ , he told himself. He felt secure enough to add, _And spending the day with Anthony sounds rather splendid._

Anthony’s big plan turned out to be a day at the local arcade. It was a nice place for such a crappy neighborhood, but that was probably due to the amount of rich mobsters in the area with kids to entertain.

Elias preferred strategic games, of which there weren’t many there, but he also found he enjoyed playing two-player ones with Anthony. They tried a game of air hockey, but Anthony’s fast reflexes meant Elias had no chance at all of winning. The game was over quickly, which Elias thought was a waste of their quarters. But Anthony was buzzing with so much adrenaline after, that he instinctively pulled his boss into a tight hug and kissed him on both cheeks, and said, “That was fun!” So maybe it wasn’t such a waste after all.

While Anthony hopped from physical challenge to physical challenge, Elias wandered away to see what else was available. He spotted a girl about his age watching her friends on the dancing competition game, gave her a once-over, and got an idea. He made his way over to her and put on his best charming smile when he greeted her, “Hello, there.”

Anthony was counting the tickets he’d won and thinking about what he could get that would be a nice finishing gift for Elias’ birthday. He couldn’t get something too big, or Elias wouldn’t be able to hide it and the workers at Wayland Home would take it away. Most of the smaller stuff seemed pretty lame, though. He was heading for the ticket exchange counter to look, when he spotted one of those crane machines with prizes inside. With his skills, he doubted it would take more than a few tries to get something he wanted. But he was out of quarters and he didn’t want to ask Elias for one. He looked around and spotted another kid off to the side counting his own tickets, and got an idea. He made his way over to him and put on his best charming smile when he greeted him, “Hey, kid.”

Elias returned to where he last saw Anthony and couldn’t find him. After casing the place a little, he spotted his friend and made his way over. “Anthony.”

Anthony, leaning down at the opening where the prizes fell in the crane game he had been playing, jolted up and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. “Yeah, boss?”

“If you’re quite finished, I think it’s time we left.”

Anthony only nodded and followed Elias out of the arcade.

The pair walked in silence for a time, before Elias spoke up, “I must admit, that was rather fun.”

Anthony beamed proudly. “I thought you might like it there, sir. Glad I was right.”

“You were, I had a very pleasant time. I might even let you forget I told you not to celebrate my birthday next year…”

“Really?” Anthony asked in surprise. “Wow, I really am good.”

“I said ‘might’,” Elias reminded. He paused and added, “Though you are good. I didn’t think I would enjoy myself much, but having you there with me made it easier to get into the idea of the place.”

Anthony gave Elias one of his rare, genuinely flattered smiles. “Thanks, boss.”

Elias used the smile as fuel to force himself to continue, “In fact while I was there, I had an idea.”

“Oh?” There was a twinkle in Anthony’s eyes whenever he was gearing up to listen to Elias explain something. It was quite cute.

“I still need your input on the idea before I take action, but I have the feeling you’ll like it.” Elias turned towards Anthony and asked, “What would you think of wearing a symbol of our partnership? Professional and personal. Our loyalty to each other, as such.”

Anthony’s eyes widened. “I had the same idea today, too, but I was still deciding when I would bring it up.”

Elias chuckled. “Well I always was one to prefer a quick and exact decision, otherwise I’d start to second-guess the idea itself. So, would an exchange of rings be acceptable?”

Anthony nodded enthusiastically. “Not that I’m in any rush, but I actually already have one on me for this precise purpose…”

“That’s convenient, as so have I.” Elias stopped and fished something out of his jeans pocket, opening his palm to reveal a silver band with a simple texture to it.

“Oh.” Anthony stared at it and started to fidget.  “Where did you get that?”

“Lifted it off a girl at the arcade. She didn't need it.”

Anthony cleared his throat.  “Actually maybe we should wait a little.”

Elias felt a pang of hurt. “Is something wrong? Have you changed your mind?”

“No, no!” Anthony fidgeted more. “It’s just…that’s a ring. Like an actual ring. Mine isn’t…as good. But I’ll get you a good one tomorrow!”

Holding in a sigh of relief, Elias assured him, “It’s alright, Anthony. I’m sure I’ll like whatever you have for me. You did get it for me, after all.” He added an encouraging smile in the hopes it would ease his friend’s mind.

Anthony only shook his head. “It’s nothing. I…” He felt his pant pockets. “I lost it! Whoops. Silly me. Now I have to get you a new one.”

Elias raised an eyebrow. “If you lost it, then what’s that?” He used his free hand to point at the bump in Anthony’s jacket where he had shoved the prize from the crane game.

“A slinky,” Anthony stumbled.

“Anthony. Just let me see it and decide for myself if I want a different one.”

Anthony took a step away and gave a tentative, “No.”

Elias sighed and pocketed the ring in his own hand. “Alright. If you’re that insistent on it.” He waited for Anthony’s shoulders to relax, then pounced on his friend and snatched the prize from his pocket.

“Elias!” Anthony cried out.

They both froze. It was the first time Anthony had called him anything other than “boss” or “sir” in months.

Anthony huffed in a frustrated manner but it was clearly all an act to cover up his actual feelings, which were much less angry and closer to pain. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and stared at his shoes. “Sir, I…”

“I’m sorry,” Elias said, cutting him off. He held out the little container, palm down so the prize was hidden from his sight. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“’S okay,” Anthony mumbled. “You might as well look at it now. Doesn’t really matter to me.”

It clearly did, but Elias knew his friend well enough to know that if he still didn’t want him to see it, the prize would’ve already been taken back and hidden again. So he turned his hand over and looked. Inside the little round, plastic container was one of those cheap plastic, colored rings made with a pinch of glitter in them to try and make them more appealing to kids. The ring was blue, which was one of Elias’ favorite colors, especially to wear.

Anthony forced himself to look up at his boss and was startled to see the intense look on his face. “Boss?”

Elias popped the container open and put the plastic, blue, glittery ring on the middle finger of his right hand. Then, without taking his eyes off it, he reached out with his left hand and dragged Anthony into an awkward hug. “Thank you, Anthony.”

Anthony let out a relieved laugh. “Glad you like it. Does this mean I can have mine now?”

“Of course.” Elias let go and pulled the silver ring out of his pocket again. “But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Anthony said immediately. And he meant it.

“You’re not allowed to get me a new one.”

Anthony broke into a grin. “You’re the boss.” He took the silver ring and put it on the middle finger of his left hand. “Great, now when I flip people off they’ll know I’m taken.”

Elias smirked. “Of course that’s the first thing you would think of.”

“Not quite the first.” Anthony leaned in to plant a light kiss on Elias’ lips.

The smirk melted into something a lot softer, that neither of them were ready to name yet. Together, they turned to continue back to the Wayland Home for Boys, hands clasped tight and neither willing to let go any time soon.

 


End file.
